worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeons
Dungeons Dungeons are dangerous places where you may encounter traps and monsters. It is divided into various stages. After completing a stage, you can choose to continue to the next stage or leave. If you choose to leave, you will keep any treasure chests that you have found. If you choose to continue to the next stage but are defeated by monsters, you will lose all the treasures that you have found. You can explore a dungeon at any time until 2 NT. During exploration you can use support items which will allow you to avoid monster battles, avoid traps, increase your skill level, or increase your XP gain. Healing items may also be used to heal or boost your sp gauge. Battle charms can be used to boost your defense, attack, and HP before a boss battle. A veteran is a person who was in a military position in the past. The right to enter the dungeon remains even if you change your job (Except Bagwell Forest). Note: a Prince/Princess can enter any dungeon up to 5 stars, and a King/Queen or a Dragoon can enter any dungeon. Treasures While exploring a dungeon, you may obtain treasure chests. Treasure chests are divided between party members. So if there are insufficient treasure chests to be distributed, then someone in the party will miss out. If you are defeated at any time during exploration you will lose all the treasure and XP you have gained, so be careful. Related Pages: Items, Weapons, Skills Partners When you explore, you have the option to bring along any two standby characters in the area or to join any ongoing explorations. Good friends and family members may be asked (or ask you to go) to dungeons. (The list of dungeons which you may invite someone to visit is limited.) If you have a partner with you they will fight alongside you. At the end of each stage however, there is a small chance they will leave. As treasure chests are divided between party members, the more partners you have the less treasure chests you will receive. Note: If you and your partner are members of the military or veterans, you can invite them to higher level dungeons (e.g. Gehnna Forest) Ihms Using deluxe services you may choose to travel with an Ihm, they will count as one partner and help out in the dungeons. While an Ihm is actively with you, chests will be found more easily which means you'll get more treasure. EXP bonus The EXP bonus differs depending on the dungeon and the weapon equipped. If both match, the Exp bonus will be 300%. Forest Forest Trail * ☆ * 3 All Children and Adults (including travelers) * A place for beginners, so even children can enter. Obtain items like Cocoi eggs. Let's start with this area first. * A special stage for children was added on the 29th of January, 2018. Children Only. After clearing stage 1 you get to the Cocoi's nest when the next message comes out. "The Cocoi are going through a narrow road. Let’s try and follow them!!" Deep woods * ☆☆ * 3 Adults and Older (including travelers) * An area used for training. Aside from basic items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Rabidfang Forest * ☆☆☆ * 5 Adults and Older (not including travelers) * An area explored by would-be warriors. Aside from decent items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Gehnna Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆ * 10 Members of the Military or Veterans * A deep forest area explored by battle masters. Obtain strong weapons, skills, and very rare shards used for strengthening. Miasma Forest * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Members of the Guardsmen or Veterans * A dangerous place for only Imperial Guardsmen. Obtain valuable items, weapons, and skills, but serious training is needed to reach its deepest area. Mt. Dhorme Side Tunnel * ☆☆ * 3 Adults and Older (including travelers) * An area used for training. Aside from basic items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Tunnel Remains * ☆☆☆ * 5 Adults and Older (not including travelers) * An area explored by would-be warriors. Aside from decent items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. The Cave of No Return * ☆☆☆☆☆ * 10 Members of the Military or Veterans * A deep area of the mine explored by battle masters. You can get strong weapons and skills, and highly rare shards that help make you more powerful. Warlock Cave (Demon Cave) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Members of the Mt. Corps or Veterans * A dangerous place for only the Mountain Corps. Obtain valuable items, weapons, and skills, but serious training is needed to reach its deepest area. Old Town Old Town Ruins * ☆☆ * 3 Adults and Older (including travelers) * An area used for training. Aside from basic items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Ruins of Old Town * ☆☆☆ * 5 Adults and Older (not including travelers) * An area explored by would-be warriors. Aside from decent items, obtain weapons and skills by defeating bosses. Ruins of Carnet * ☆☆☆☆☆ * 10 Members of the Military or Veterans * Ruins explored by battle masters. Obtain strong weapons, skills, and very rare shards used for strengthening. Forbidden Ruins * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Members of the Scholar Assoc. or Veterans * A dangerous place for only the Scholars' Association. Obtain valuable items, weapons, and skills, but serious training is needed to reach its deepest area. Special On the Mobile Version, Deluxe Service is required for you to enter the following dungeons. In order to enter Bagwell Forest on the Switch Version, the player must become the King/Queen, the Dragoon, or a Veteran. Vorugo Forest requires the player to complete a set of quests from Miara to unlock all 25 stages. Bagwell Forest (Forest of Bagwell) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 3 King/Queen, Dragoon, and Veterans * A sanctuary that only Dragoons and those with the king's permission can enter. Someone awaits deep within... Weapons and skills obtained from Bagwell are the same as the type of weapon you are equipped with. Example: Sword => Sword and Sword skill. For strategy tips, go to Bagwell for information. Vorugo Forest (Forest of Vorugo) * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 25 Player characters * A place that even children can use to train. Obtain valuable armor and skills here. Hellfire Lair Hellfire Lair|Mobile Hellfire LairNS|Nintendo Switch Sunken Ruins * ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * 20 Player characters, Family and good friends of player character. * A gate leading to a dangerous ruins where powerful Mechs reside. It is difficult to penetrate its depths without enough power or help from friends... * The amount of AP you receive for clearing the Sunken Ruins increased to 1000 as of ver. 1.5.0 * Recommended weapons: Defensive weapons Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Places